The present invention constitutes a new and distinct variety of garden rose plant which originated from a controlled crossing between an unnamed seedling and an unnamed seedling. The two parents were crossed and the resulting seeds were planted in a controlled environment. The new variety is named xe2x80x98POULharmuxe2x80x99.
The new rose may be distinguished from its seed parent, an unnamed seedling (non-patented), by the following combination of characteristics:
1. The seed parent is a low, spreading ground cover rose; whereas, xe2x80x98POULharmuxe2x80x99 is taller and has a shrub habit;
2. The blooms of the seed parent are pink; whereas, xe2x80x98POULharmuxe2x80x99 has orange-red blooms.
The new variety may be distinguished from its pollen parent, unnamed seedling, created by the same inventors, by the following combination of characteristics:
1. The pollen parent is a patio rose, and is smaller in habit when compared to xe2x80x98POULharmuxe2x80x99;
2. The leaflets of the pollen parent are much smaller than the leaflets of xe2x80x98POULharmuxe2x80x99;
3. The blooms of the pollen parent are smaller when compared to the blooms of xe2x80x98POULharmuxe2x80x99.
The objective of the hybridization of this rose variety for nursery and garden use was to create a new and distinct variety with unique qualities, such as:
1. Uniform and abundant flowers;
2. Vigorous, compact growth;
3. Continuous blooming throughout the growing season;
4. Resistance to black-spot and mildew.
This combination of qualities is not present in previously available commercial cultivars of this type and distinguishes xe2x80x98POULharmuxe2x80x99 from all other varieties of which we are aware.
As part of their rose development program, L. Pernille Olesen and Mogens N. Olesen germinated the seeds from the aforementioned hybridization and conducted evaluations on the resulting seedlings in a controlled environment in Fredensborg, Denmark.
xe2x80x98POULharmuxe2x80x99 was selected by the inventors in the Spring 1993 as a single plant from the progeny of the aforementioned hybridization.
Asexual reproduction of xe2x80x98POULharmuxe2x80x99 by cuttings and traditional budding was first done by L. Pernille and Mogens N. Olesen in August 1993. This initial and other subsequent propagations conducted in controlled environments have demonstrated that the characteristics of xe2x80x98POULharmuxe2x80x99 are true to type and are transmitted from one generation to the next.